Twas A Night To RememberForget
by NarutosBrat
Summary: Small parody of the Night Before Christmas.


**Disclaimer: Another tale from my twisted mind. Oh, and if you have to be told that I don't own Naruto, do the world a favor and don't contribute to the gene pool.**

Well, it's been awhile since I posted, so I figured I'd post something so that you know I'm still alive; that is if you even care at all.

88888888

Twas about three in the morning, in the Hyuuga manor house

not a creature was stirring, except a rather large mouse.

But it wasn't a mouse, up at this time of night

but the Hyuuga clan heiress, squeaking in delight.

Strong privacy seals, were erected with care

in the hopes that a special someone, would soon be there.

Her chosen attire, was risque at best

figure hugging, exposing much of her plentiful chest .

As she readied herself, for her lover slash idol

a shriek from the heiress, announced a different arrival.

Were it not for the seals, there'd have been such a clatter

as her scream brought half the clan, to see what was the matter.

The moon shining in, through her open window

her pale skin a soft, glistening, effervescent glow.

About this time did arrive, the object of her desire

and boy was Naruto shocked by Hinata's attire.

A gasp of lusty surprise, announced him to his flame

Hinata turned, and upon seeing him, cried out his name.

As Naruto stared at his hime's clothing selection

Hinata flashed through the seals, of a strong contraception.

He gave groan as his todger met his boxers with traction

as the resulting torso jiggle caused in him an even stronger reaction.

Naruto closed the distance between them in a timely fashion

his hands and lips crashed upon Hinata, with hunger and passion.

His hands were a blur as he caressed her buxom figure

earning a muted groan as she returned the kiss with vigor.

Hinata took full advantage, of her lover's embrace

and began grinding against him, at a dizzying pace.

His bulge rubbed against her mound, drawing a hiss of delight

Hinata's anticipation growing for their plans for the night.

As his lips left hers, Hinata emitted a soft, disappointed groan

until she realized they were headed towards her other erogenous zones.

While somewhat saddened, that she wasn't his first lover

she was also very grateful for the efforts of the others.

She'd done none of the work, while they'd struggled to teach.

but as the only one to truly love Naruto, the rewards were her's to reap.

Sakura was first, and wholly undeserving of his cherry

while with Karin he learned variety, and boy did her kinks vary.

From Ayame he learned gentle grace, to complement how he was hung

and she was thankful to Anko, for the things he could do with his tongue.

As the amorous couple prepared to make love

they missed a small blinking on her wall, like a tiny torch bug.

Previously placed by a now deceased spouse

the monitor quite handily alerted the Head of the House.

Hiashi woke with a start, from the trip of an alarm

and shivered with fear, as chills raced up his arms.

He turned on his eyes, to survey his domain

then rapidly paled, cursing a certain blond's name.

For lo and behold, a sight he wasn't used to

his eldest child's room, covered in privacy jutsu.

But it wasn't complete, only blocking out sound

giving him a clear view of what was about to go down.

Uzumaki stood naked before her, and looking quite merry

his daughter was blushing, deep red like a cherry.

Her mouth was drawn open, as if gasping out 'oh'

her damp skin glistened in the moonlight, much like the snow.

Curse the rather large thing the boy held in his hand

for he knew it would bring Hinata's innocence to an end.

As he inserted it fully, likely up past her belly

her large bosom shook like a bowl full of jelly.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work

earning a bounce from her bosom, with each mighty hip jerk.

Hinata's legs gripped him tightly, in such a lewd pose

pulling him back in deep every time his hips rose.

Hiashi ran from his room, his face filled with dread

vowing a slow, painful death, to the boy in Hinata's bed.

Though with clear thinking much later, he'd admit to himself

that a fight with Uzumaki, would be very bad for his health.

He arrived at Hinata's door, ready to thrash a blond teen

only to find himself barred by a stranger proof screen

The barrier was steadfast, all his efforts to pass repealed

curse the Uzumaki clan, and their damned uber seals.

For nearly an hour Hiashi suffered, trying to break the seal

while Hinata's breasts were devoured, like a dying man's last meal.

Poor, sweet Hinata got pounded, while he sucked on her teat

tenderizing her loins like a butcher does his meats.

For another long hour, she rode on his log

then they switched positions, and he mounted her like a dog.

And then came her mouth, which would scar her poor dad

using a great level of skill, he wished he didn't know she had.

And just when he didn't think he could take anymore

the boy filled his daughter's mouth, with what looked to be a loud roar.

And to Hiashi's complete shock and utter despair

his sweet, innocent child drank the offering without a single care.

It was a voluminous bounty, like a bull or a steed.

yet not a single drop was lost in her moment of greed.

Then the seal finally broke, and he rushed into the room

his intentions spelled for Naruto, absolute certain doom.

But so scarred as he was, by his daughter's deliciously abused taint

he almost missed when Hinata nearly gave into a horrified faint.

As he stared in shock at his daughter, her body all flush

there came the sound of someone dressing in a rush.

He turned to the sound, preparing to defend the honor of his kin folk

but only saw a yellow flash jumping out of the window

As she watched her topless boyfriend disappear from sight, she heard

"Catch you tomorrow, Hinata-chan. I love you, goodnight!"


End file.
